Kyouya
by Stringless Doll
Summary: Kyouya, Kyouya, i want to call your name forever, even if you can't hear me... D18, Character Death


A/N : D18!! I have nothing to say, D18 is my KHR OTP!! I'm dying to see TYL Dino…I hope he come to help Hibari. I have to kill Dino here, gomen!! Slightly inspired by 'Itoshigo Yo' by Rurutia. Character Death, slight OC & AU, OOC Kyouya.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Amano Akira.

--

_Kyouya_

… _Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, I want to call your name forever…_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Tsukiokuhime_

_Hibari Kyouya is all but Dino Cavallone's Childlike uke _

_--_

Sometimes, Kyouya thinks that Dino, treasured him too much. Not to mention he's worried to much. Whenever they meets, Dino would calls his name, more than once, again and again until Kyouya thinks that the only words the blond Itallian knews was his name. When he asked why Dino likes to calls his name so much, a sincere smile was all presented to him.

No answer the man ever give to him. Hibari, somehow, tought that it shouldn't be a matter. Sooner or later, he would know the answer.

--

It happened in the blink of an eye, Dino Cavallone was dead. It's been about a months since his death. His left a son, the next Cavallone. Hibari Kyouya was choosen directly by Dino before he exhaled his last breath, to be the tutor of his son. Now, Hibari lives in Cavallone's mansion, tutoring the young boss of Cavallone. No one knows why, but Hibari…is not as lively as he was once.

--

Half year after Dino's death. It's late night and Hibari was wondering to Dino's room. He didn't know the reason behind his sudden needs to visit Dino's room, but he tought he would find the answer later. His eyes scanned through the empty room and landed on a photo frame which turned down so no one could see what pictured there. He walked to the place where the photo was and turned it, to see a picture of himself. A younger version of himself, sleeping on Dino's shoulder. Dino had those kind of smile that he always showed back then. Hibari stared at it for a while before he open the lockers of the drawers only to found another piles of photos. Of him and Dino. Dino's messy handwriting was there behind every pictures.

_Il mio amato figlio, il sonno…_

_My beloved child, sleep…_

He let the pictures dropped, scattered around him. Something, something deep within him begin to wakes as he trace the handwriting on the back of the pictures. It was all, mostly, pictures of him, which probably captured secretly by Dino or his surbodinates under Dino's command. He reached the end of the locker to find an envelope. He tear it open and took out a paper in it, it was for him. Without second tought, he started to read it.

_Carissimi, il mio amato cari…_

_Kyouya Hibari…_

_Kyouya...Kyouya...Kyouya...Kyouya..._

_Kyouya, i'm sorry..._

_I had to swear that i love someone, someone that i don't even know well_

_I had bought her fancy and most expenssive diamond ring from Italy, a ring i'll never give you_

_Cause i know, you don't like fancy things, you like a simple things,_

_Simple silver ring would be enough for you_

_She did not protest, of course._

_I told her, i'll give everything that she wants but not my love,_

_I told her to let me if i call your name, i told her that you, Kyouya, my beloved Kyouya, is the only one i love._

_She let me call your name when i first entered her, she cried, cry of pain and hurt_

_I call your name, over and over again..._

_"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya..."_

_She calls me back, but it's different from you, she's all different._

_So, i imagine it was you, you who lies beneath me, calls my name, bite my shoulders to bleed when you're hurt..._

_"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya... I'm here...It's fine, i'm here..."_

_She heard that and she cried again._

_Kyouya, Kyouya, i really want you to know..._

_Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya..._

_How much i love to call your name..._

_Whenever i'm down, i call your name, it's like a mantra which keep me save, away from all pains_

_Kyouya, Kyouya, My Beloved Child-like Kyouya..._

_That's funny how i'm the only one who understand how child-like you're,_

_Kyouya, you're so child-like, i'll never let go of you,_

_I love you way too much that i want to call your name again and again, as if that's the only words and languange i know,_

_As if i don't know any other words and laguage..._

_I don't care if no one understand, because i know you understand_

_If that's you only, i don't care, i need only you to understand, Kyouya..._

_Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya..._

_I love you way too much, Kyouya..._

_I don't want to let you go, my beloved Kyouya..._

_I'm scared at thoughts of losing you, my child-like Kyouya..._

_Kyouya...Kyouya..._

_If one of us die, do not ever think that life meant nothing anymore,_

_Specially if one of us died because protecting each others_

_This life must be the last present that one of us can give, we have to treasure it,_

_As much as how i treasure you, Kyouya..._

_Kyouya... Kyouya... Kyouya... Kyouya... Kyouya..._

_I'll always call your name, even if you can't hear me anymore,_

_Kyouya, Kyouya..._

_Maybe i'm too scared too tell you the truth, maybe i'm a coward and idiot like what you told me,_

_That i can't send this letter right too you, because i have decided to keep it in my private locker which filled with memories of us,_

_I know you will be mad if you see all of them,but..._

_Kyouya, those pictures and messy writting on it seems never enough to show how much i treasure you,_

_You meant a lot for me, Kyouya..._

_You're all i want to know, i want to understand, i want to keep under my touch,_

_The one that i will be more than willingly put silver shackles on legs,_

_The one that i will be more than willingly tears the wings apart,_

_So that you're not going anywhere..._

_Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya,_

_Please, Kyouya, please,_

_If someday one of us die, please,_

_Remember how much we treasure each others, how much we don't want each others to die_

_and if i die,_

_Please, Kyouya, Kyouya,_

_Remeber, my last wish is nothing than your happiness_

_I wish you the best Kyouya, i wish you'll continue living, i wish all of my happiness for you, Kyouya..._

_So, please, continue living..._

_Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya..._

_I want to call you forever, even if you can't hear me, even if you don't answer me, even if it hurts like hell,_

_Because whenever i call your name and you didn't answer when you're around..._

_I feel like being ignored..._

_But deep down, i know, Kyouya, you care for me..._

_Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya..._

_I don't know what to say, oh my god, how can i love you this much??_

_Kyouya, i'm sorry_

_I'm not brave enough to send you this letter, sorry Kyouya..._

_But, Kyouya, i want you to know, no matter how_

_That i love you more than anyone else_

_I thank god that i found you Kyouya, Kyouya..._

_Kyouya...Kyouya...Kyouya...Kyouya..._

_Thanks for everything you gave me, i treasure it as much as i treasure you, Kyouya..._

_Kyouya, oh god, you're so child like,_

_Kyouya..._

_Kyouya..._

_Kyouya..._

_Kyouya..._

_Mi dispiace non posso dire "arrivedereci" _

_mi perdoni un giorno_

_Forse sto fuggendo _

_Forse, perché non voglio lasciare andare di voi_

_Kyouya, ti amo, per sempre… _

_Dino Cavallone_

He doesn't know since when he was on his knees, whole body trembling, his grip on the white paper tightened. His eyes, finally, can not hold anylonger, let a drop of crystal tears spilled, falling on to the white paper. Around him, pictures of old days scattered, Dino's hand writing, and another piles of papers, a symbol of Dino's feelings for him.

The only thin he remember that he let go, all feeling he had kept in for a very long time, all feelings which called 'emotions' which welled up inside of him spilled through silent cries he broke, a voiceless cry. He held the letter close to his chest, Dino's handwriting, what left of Dino, Dino… Dino… Dino…

"Dino… Dino… "

Now, he somehow knew the reason why Dino kept calling his names. He understand Dino's feelings whenever he did so, he understand Dino's feelings whenever he gave the man no responds. It's … hurt so much, no one answer you. It must be hurt more for Dino, cause the one he called was still there. But now, Dino's not here, no one will answer him. No one.

"Dino, Dino… "

_--_

… Umm, i don't know what should I say. I seriously cried when I wrote the letter. Was on my 'angst lover mode' back then. Review highly appreciated.

_Mi dispiace non posso dire "arrivedereci" : I'm sorry I can't say "Good bye"_

_mi perdoni un giorno : Forgive me someday_

_Forse sto fuggendo maybe I'm running away_

_Forse, perché non voglio lasciare andare di voi : Maybe, because I don't want to let go of you_

_Kyouya, ti amo, per sempre… Kyouya, I love you, forever…_

My senpai from school translated English to Italia this for me, so, I don't really know is there's any mistakes here, gomen.


End file.
